


The Hug

by CYQ



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYQ/pseuds/CYQ
Summary: 他们的拥抱
Relationships: Ha Donghoon | Haha & Kim Jongkook, Ha Donghoon | Haha/Kim Jongkook, Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo, Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Kudos: 1





	The Hug

Kim Jongkook&Yoo Jaesuk:

身高相仿的两个人抱起来也是分外贴合，都是岁数不小的大叔却一天天的吵吵闹闹

明明只是吃个pocky都非要抱在一起，手还要搭在肩上，也不知道唇齿相触的一瞬间二人在想着什么

不过无论是不是拥抱，刘在石都喜欢像摸小狗一样弄乱金钟国的头发，当然，也往往会招来对方不满的武力压制

偶尔得了空，老虎会温顺将头埋在刘在石的颈窝，蚂蚱则默默用想要将彼此揉进怀里的力气，一只手从腰间揽过而另一只自然的放在后脑，一下一下的顺着毛

骨节分明的苍白手指与栗色的发丝缠绕着，一时间倒是分不清谁在挽留着谁

他们是在节目对立的两大山脉，吵吵闹闹插科打诨谁也不服谁

却在一瞬的疏忽中唤着彼此独有的外号，做着只有自己才能干的事情，无意间流露出对彼此的依赖和宠溺

手臂习惯性的从腋下穿过紧紧的揽着彼此，相互依靠着，他们互为彼此的避风港

“国钟啊…”

“在石哥…”

haha&Kim Jong kook

小个子的男人喜欢猛地扑进自己哥哥的怀里，手也顺其自然的揽住男人的细腰，许是健身的缘故我们哥抱起来手感非常好。金钟国也乐得抱着肉肉的haha像抱了个大型玩偶

说起来金钟国最喜欢揉haha依旧带着些许婴儿肥的脸

肉乎乎的捏起来手感像面团一样

而haha最喜欢将头埋在金钟国的怀里，毕竟…

埋胸什么的谁不喜欢呐

向来没有安全感的人如同归了巢的鸟，只有在这里他可以放下身上的担子，重新作为一个孩子享受了独属于自己的宠溺

谁让他是金钟国最宠爱的弟弟呢？

当然，偶尔背叛的太过分也是会招来一顿暴揍

不过他可是聪明的haroro，哄哥哥什么的他可是最在行的啦

只要缠着哥哥的大胳膊晃呀晃，再软下尾音撒个娇

“哥，我是东勋啊”

炸了毛的老虎瞬间手足无措，只得呛了声转过脸，半空中的爪子收了回来，又变成那个把弟弟宠上天的好哥哥

…至于揉脸什么的，就当大猫踩奶喽

Lee kwang soo&kim Jong kook

他们喜欢抱在一起，虽然方式有些特殊

毕竟12cm的身高差可不是开玩笑的

不过他们自然有解决办法

每到这个时候长颈鹿会弯下腰，先将头探进对方的怀里，再用自己长长的手臂抱住怀里的人

而老虎就要费点劲儿啦，对自己的身高不满归不满，但依旧会踮起脚尖一股脑的钻进去

“所以说这个哥哥真的很可爱啊”

“呀，哈吉麻。不要对男人说可爱呐”

“…之前是谁说男人就要可爱到骨子里的”（超小声）

平日里因为男人的腰不好，直接导致养成喜欢挂在别人身上的毛病，这时候金钟国的专属挂猫架就会自动上线

不同于把其他弟弟当扶手的姿势 ，多半是揽着胳膊悠哉的半靠在李光洙身上，舒服了还会直接把头靠过去

李光洙更乐得这个看似上天入地无所不能的哥哥依赖着自己，不过也只有李光洙有力气撑起金钟国全程任他挂着了

“哥，你最近是不是胖了”| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ

“……”（눈_눈）？

“是真的感觉比以前重了呢”ｸﾞｯ!(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

“……”( ˙˘˙ #)

“哥…哥！米亚内！！我错了！真的！”


End file.
